1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gel manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a related art technology, there is known a method of manufacturing gel by ejecting an ejection liquid using a droplet ejection method toward an ejection target liquid. For example, there is disclosed a method and an apparatus of disposing an ejection port (a nozzle) for ejecting an ejection substance so as to face an ejection target liquid in a resting state with a predetermined distance therefrom, and making the ejection substance ejected from the nozzle using the droplet ejection method and the ejection target liquid in the resting state react with each other, thereby manufacturing gel (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-232178).
Further, there is disclosed a method of disposing the ejection port (the nozzle) so as to have contact with a surface of the ejection target liquid, and ejecting the ejection liquid toward the ejection target liquid using the droplet ejection method, thereby manufacturing gel (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-245151).
However, since the distance (interval) between an inkjet head and the surface of the ejection target liquid is as close as 0.1 mm through 1 cm, there arises a problem that the surface of the ejection target liquid waves due to a vibration caused by the ejection substance ejected to the surface of the ejection target liquid, and the ejection target liquid enters inside the nozzle of the inkjet head to make the ejection substance and the ejection target liquid react with each other inside the nozzle to thereby generate the gel, which incurs an ejection failure.